Kosei Waller
Kosei is a former police officer and First Class Ghoul investigator. He committed suicide in 2016 while suffering from PTSD. Appearance Kosei is a bit of an abnormality in central Tokyo. As a half cast between a very large American father, and small (by comparison) Japanese mother, he towers over most in a crowd by at least half a foot. To add to this, he has a rather stocky build, with wide shoulders, a fair amount of muscle, and the slightly shameful evidence of his poor diet. However most notably, Kosei has a number of scars across the left side of his head, face and arms from second degree burns. They healed years ago, but the mottly covering of skin has a clear sheen to it and looks very out of place when contrasted to the rest of his complexion. Stubble comes and goes in the unburnt areas, depending on if he felt like shaving that morning or not. His brown hair is usually kept short at the sides, and slightly spiked at the front, just by manner of how it looks when he wakes up. As a junior investigator, he will wear a disheveled suit and tie most of the time, maybe with an overcoat if it's a bit chilly out. Out of work, he prefers to wear simple hoodies and jeans, even if it does earn him a few comments about trying to act younger than he really is. Personality From how he normally presents himself, one would be forgiven for thinking of Kosei as the lazy, laid back type. This may be true in some regards, but he's normally quite dependable and conscientious when it comes to work or dealing with others. If given the chance, Kosei can be very generous with both his time and resources, and is generally good at empathizing with others. To add to the latter skill, he's studied Psychology a fair bit, and so will often have deeper insights into someone's state of mind or moods. He rarely offers serious advice, unless faced with a situation that really calls for it. Instead, he prefers to lighten the mood by cracking off base jokes and making silly observations. As an odd contrast, Kosei can be rather judgmental of others. Whether this be in regards to their behaviour, choices or performance. He's not the most patient of people, and really doesn't like to put up with those who really are a bit too lazy for the job they've taken. Another thing, and to be blunt, Kosei lies a fair bit. It can be very hard to pry the full truth of things out from him, as he'll often twist the truth or tell an outright lie. Kosei doesn't do this out of pure malice, more that it can just suit his needs a bit better, or serve to cover up things he doesn't want to get into with prying individuals. Kosei has no special prejudice towards Ghouls. At least not one that any member of the public doesn't also have. He sees them as murderers, just like human killers, and would like to see them punished for their crimes. At the same time, he's not an advocate of outright killing them for just being what they are, and would rather just imprison them. Some of the attitudes of the more scarred investigators are off putting to him, and he tries to socialize more with those that are older and less zealous. He wouldn't consider himself a coward, and by the standards of many he's not at all. However in the situations that Ghoul Investigators often find themselves, Kosei has yet to find a way to completely steel his nerves and face death head on. In his first few encounters with them, the astounding strength and speed of Ghouls froze him with shock. He's been getting better, but has a ways to go before he's as accustomed to the role of the warrior, as he is to that of the detective. He has quite the fondness for animals, especially small and furry mammals. At home he has two Sakhalin Huskies named Benson and Raff who he babies to no end. He doesn't normally tell others about that... His taste in music leans towards older forms of Jazz, but really he can find most things enjoyable as long as it's not too 'pop'y. History } Powers and Abilities High strength: Due to having the build he does, Kosei is no slouch when it comes to his strength. It could be better, but relative to most others, he's quite powerful. This allows him to wield a Koukaku quinque relatively effectively. However, he's still outclassed by the vast majority of ghouls. Explosive speed: This is actually an asset that he finds quite useful in the field. Most don't expect him to be able to move at a pace if needed, so will underestimate how fast he can actually move. Granted, he can't keep it up for long, but in the heat of the moment, it helps a lot. Skilled detective: Having spent many, many years of his life studying and applying the skills needed to be a detective, Kosei found he fits right into the investigation role of being a 'Ghoul investigator'. He's quite good at finding motive and placing himself in the suspect's position, on top of the day to day investigative techniques. Combat: : Strengths: Kosei is surprisingly fast for someone of his build, something that often catches his opponents off guard. As you would assume, he's also stronger than most. Not on the level of a ghoul, but strong nevertheless. Before his illness, he was very good at staying calm in a fight, and tried to assess the situation as best he can, without just rushing in willy nilly. He would also consider his ability to diffuse tension filled situations a strength, even if it doesn't directly serve him in combat itself. : Weaknesses: Not entering the CCG early in his life, and spending most of his time studying or at a desk, Kosei really isn't all too fit. He's able to pass the police fitness checks alright, but to no exceptional degree. Two kilometers or so and he's puffed. On top of this, Kosei's also never had much combat experience. Let alone experience fighting Ghouls. His instinctual reactions are rusty and don't serve him well when it's a do or die situation. Most experienced in fighting would be able to overpower him in a proper one on one fight. Quinque Parashu Name: Parashu Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: Staff with a long and thick blade running down most of it's length. 3 ft long in total. There is a blue hue to the quinque metal, and there are s number of perforations along the non-cutting edge. Strengths: Durable and sharp, Kosei is able to use it for both a strong defence and powerful offence. The wide blade gives good coverage from light range attacks, and if given the opportunity, it's weight allows for him to deal devastating blows Weaknesses: As is common to all Koukaku, the blade is quite heavy and slow to move. Combined with Kosei's non-exceptional reaction times, and he often can't bring it up to defend against opponents who are faster than average. It also has no other special function or effect, meaning there is no potential for surprise or trickery, just brute force. Mechanics: It is just a large, heavy and sharp blade. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Kosei Waller 2.png|Getting an investigator's coat Kosei Waller 3.png|A younger Kosei Kosei Waller 1.png|Just off work at the station Kristof-and-Kosei.png|Kosei alongside Kristof Trivia * His face claim is Dick Gumshoe from Ace Attorney Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Waller Squad Category:Kawaguchi Squad Category:CCG Category:Deceased